The present invention relates to a deposit cabinet, in other words a cabinet comprising a plurality of lockers, each comprising a closing door and an individual and reversible locking-up means making it possible to fasten the door in the closed position, which means is controlled solely by the user of said locker; this locking-up means consists, for example, of a lock with its own key, different from the other locks, the key being retained by the user during the deposit period, in other words the period during which an object is stored in the locker which the user has chosen and reserved himself.